


Bloodmoon Jhin: Consequences

by TentaChicken



Series: Bloodmoon Jhin's Tale [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, dont read this if youre not ready like srs, oh yeah and mentions of suicide, theres gore, theres tons of troubling implications and i cant tag them all because it would uh spoil the surprise, very suggestive shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: When Jhin seeks a more meaningful kill, he finally gets one. But was it worth it?A direct sequel to How the Demon Came to Be (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11442045) and ties up lose ends while not doing that at the same time. It's about my Blood Moon Jhin and his past.





	Bloodmoon Jhin: Consequences

It had been nearly twenty years since Jhin had woken up and found himself changed.

Not that he could remember, of course. Time no longer meant anything to him, as it passed on so quickly sometimes months went by like mere weeks. Even his victims blended into each other, with every wife, senior, merchant and innocent’s individual experience lost.

It didn’t mean his fun and enjoyment of his performances was lost. No, _far from it._ Jhin still loved to see the light die in his victim’s eyes, their blood splattering the air and falling like fluttering flower petals. The anguish in their eyes as he did terrible things to their bodies, ripping them into unrecognizable shreds. It was just… Jhin longed for a meaningful kill. They always took so much time though, much to his dismay. Jhin’s newly developed feral instinct was very impatient.

Things would change though, when Jhin met… _him_.

 

* * *

 

 

Jhin was walking through the forest, his usual spot for hunting victims. There was nothing else interesting to do. _What do I have to do to get some excitement?_ Jhin thought as he kicked over the latest bloodied corpse that lay on the ground before him, adorned with brush strokes of crimson red.

There was a small noise, like the slicing of wind. Jhin recognized it; it was the sound of a blade being thrown through the air. He jumped out of the way, and dodged a small knife that was heading straight at him. He hissed, and glanced around, trying to find the culprit. While he was distracted, Jhin was hit with a sudden piercing pain in his chest, where a small blade had sunk into his flesh. Ripping it out of his body furiously, Jhin winced. He then turned to the direction where it came from, hissing in anger.

A young man stood in front of him, wielding two short dagger blades. He looked as if he was a poor man’s ninja, with the clothing to boot. They more akin to rags than actual clothing, and Jhin curled his lip in distaste. The man had several blades tied to his body, with a few already missing from their slots. _What a sad excuse for an assassin._ Jhin thought, scanning the man slowly, and lifting his gaze to meet the man’s eyes. _The eyes_. The look in them… within their icy coldness, was so strangely…. _familiar._

“Who are you?” Jhin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“My n-name is... unimportant.” The young man said, stuttering. He had long hair, tied up with a piece of blue string. It looked rather messy, yet suited his face, which was again, oddly familiar. He continued, “What m-matters is, I’ve… trained all my life to capture you, Khada Jhin, _the Golden Demon_ terrorizing all of Ionia for years.”

This was nothing new to Jhin. However, it was odd that the young man knew of his first and rarely used name. “Oh, so they send me a child, when I’ve bested even the most expert masters? How quaint.” He smiled. “I do admire your bravery, however foolish it may be.”

“You… you were responsible for my parent’s deaths, you _monster_.” The young man burst out, suddenly losing his stuttering and hesitation. He stepped towards the demon, as Jhin stood still and unafraid. “Everything was your fault, demon.” He spat, as Jhin smirked.

Jhin couldn’t help but mock confusion. “Oh dear, what did I do to them? Make them fall to their tragic deaths? Have their blood blossom into flowers in front of the whole village? I have done so many _stupid_ couples in my life, they no longer stick out to me.”

“You raped my mother, Jhin.” The young man snarled. “You raped her, and let her die in childbirth. My father, distraught with pain that you’ve caused, killed himself.”

Jhin burst out laughing. “Oh, now I know you are insane. _Me_ , directly causing someone to end their life? That’s _my_ part to play. Having them off themselves… that takes out the fun for me.” He paused, thinking. “Besides, I’ve never raped someone, and let them live after. Especially not long enough to carry and have a child.”

The man lunged towards Jhin, his knives grazing against Jhin’s neck. “Do not lie!” He snarled, but then retreated suddenly, pulling his blades back. Jhin grumbled softly to himself and gently touched his neck, where the knife had torn his clothing.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Jhin said, in a mocking tone. “You do not believe me? You scared to confront your so-called parent’s murderer?” Jhin was surprised to see the man turn to face him, tears in his eyes. _Definitely unexpected._

“Years, I’ve dreamed of this moment. I’d expected you to gloat, talk about how you remember every single sickening detail of how you defiled my mother, and yet-“ He sniffed, and continued his angry words, “-you don’t even recall it. It was that unimportant that you just… forgot. That, or you’re fucking with me.”

Jhin started to grow rather angry. He was no liar. He may bend the truth a little, or use every loophole or even not tell the whole truth, but he would never outright lie. He grabbed the young man and pinned him down on the ground roughly, his smile gone and replaced with a sneer. “You’re starting to annoy me, boy. I do not tell _lies_. You should stop accusing me of crimes I haven’t committed, before you deeply regret it.”

“I’m no liar, demon.” The young man spat back. “You must have lost your mind, because I am completely certain about my purpose!”

The next thing Jhin saw was the man flinch. Jhin had smacked him from the side, his anger becoming more difficult to control. “I have not _turned_ mad. I was born mad, along with knowing my purpose.” He grabbed his victim’s neck and squeezed, his claws digging into the young pale flesh. He saw fear in the man’s eyes, and grinned, eager to punish this insolent creature.

“Who are you to act as if you know me? I have not done things that you speak of. I do not remember any of it. _You_ are the liar here.” Jhin hissed, tearing into the young man’s clothing, which gave him a twisted idea. “A naughty boy like you should be punished accordingly.”

Jhin released his grip on the man’s neck, and watched as he wretched to the side, taking deep breaths from being nearly strangled. He gave Jhin a weary look, as if he was scared to even ask what was to happen to him. His expression turned from slight fear to straight up horrified as Jhin began to pull at his own pants.

“No, no.” The man tried to crawl away, but Jhin was too strong. He grabbed him and forced his head down to the ground, resulting in a groan of pain.

“You’ll need to be taught some obedience.” Jhin said, his grin under his mask stretching wide. “I wonder how no one has ever dealt with you, boy.”

“I’ll rather die!” The man yelled, sounding near hysterical, struggling against Jhin’s hold. “Just kill me, just get it over with!”

“Ah, but you see, that won’t be fun.” Jhin was smiling, knowing he had cornered him. “I want to see you writhe in pain and beg for mercy. I want to see you cry, with those _beautiful_ eyes of yours.”

Just on cue, the man’s eyes widened. Jhin gazed into them, nearly losing himself to those blue depths. It felt like looking into a deep pond, or even a mirror. “You… you don’t know what you are doing.” The man said, his tone of voice changed, his anger gone, replaced with mostly desperation with a hint of sadness.

Jhin used both his hands to bring the man closer to him, and forced him on his knees. “What do I not know, again?” He mused, feigning curiosity. He planned to do anything to give the man any semblance of hope before dashing it all away.

“I… I was mistaken. I think you don’t remember what you’ve done yes, but I haven’t told you… everything.” Talking seemed to hurt him, and the man winced, much to Jhin’s delight. He loved confessions. Absolutely _delightful._

“My mother died when I was born. My father killed himself a day later. I was raised, knowing the last person he was seen with was no other than the Golden Demon, _Khada Jhin_.” The man gasped, as if revealing this information was painful. “For the longest time, everyone believed that Khada had ended him, but I knew better.”

Jhin cocked his head. “Did you?”

The man nodded. “Why would the demon just leave his body be? If Khada was truly that messed up as they all believed, then he should have somehow killed him in a dramatic way.”

Jhin was lost. _What was this boy trying to say?_ These words, they were discussing unfamiliar events, and foreign statements. “I would have never been the last person he was with.” Jhin said quietly, still gripping the other man tightly. “That’s against what I am like.”

“You let him kill himself, Khada.” The young man wheezed. “It was you, and I know it. I’ve dreamed of killing you, assuming revenge upon you for indirectly causing the deaths of my parents, but I really wanted to make you remember.”

“Why?”

The young man stayed silent, breathing heavily. Nothing made sense. Jhin tried again. “You claimed I raped your mother.” 

“Yes. I did.” The young man said, watching Jhin closely to see if he was angry at this accusation. “I was raised to believe this, because our village assumed that… the reason my father killed himself… was because he saw me.”

Jhin was quiet. _Where was this going?_

The man pushed aside his bangs and glared defiantly into Jhin’s eyes. “Blue, Khada, my eyes are blue. Neither of my parents had blue eyes.”

“Yes, and what does that mean?” Jhin asked quietly, digging his clawed hands deeper into the man’s flesh. He knew _exactly_ what the man was implying, and didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t.

“I wasn’t my father’s son. There must have been someone else, someone close to my mother, and someone who must have enabled me to have these cold eyes, sharp like glass.” He breathed, his eyes fluttering. “Khada, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” The man shook his head. “You still do not remember? Nothing at all?”

Jhin was taken aback. It was like repressed memories had started to slip through the cracks in the wall, a wall he wasn’t aware that was ever there before. His eyes… were they blue like the man he was staring at right now? Were they…? No, he had one red eye. But the other one… Did he look like that when he was _human…?_

“Khada, I want you to remember. I need to know, for sure, what happened. I need the truth.”

“I…” Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Jhin was shaking, covering his face with his hands and his knees began to feel weak. “I don’t want to remember. Don’t make me… remember.”

“Do you remember them, Khada? Or at least, do you remember me?” The man seemed edging closer to a truth that Jhin did not want to hear. “Khada.” The night air sat still, waiting for the man to finish his words, “Khada, _my name is Kano."_

Jhin involuntarily flinched violently. It enabled Kano to point, his hand shaking. “See! You do remember, even if you don’t know you do. Khada, I want you to remember everything. I know you do, deep down.”

Jhin had had enough. "Lies!" He roared. Something in that moment broke inside of him. There was nearly an audible snap as his mind broke, blood roaring in his ears. His eyes were blinded by wrath and fury the likes that he had never experienced before. "You'll regret that, _Kano_." The last thing he could remember was the terrified look on the man’s face, someone who claimed to be his...

_No. It was impossible. He had no son. He had no life before this. It wasn’t true. It was a lie. It was all a lie. This man was a liar and Jhin **hated** liars._

 

* * *

 

 

Jhin blinked. The first thing he was aware of was the sticky blood dripping from his fingers. His claws were stained with deep scarlet, and something else. He blinked again. He noticed his erratic breathing was beginning to calm down, and his mind clearing. _What had happened?_ Jhin glanced down and was startled as what he saw. Something... unrecognizable. What had former had been the body of someone, Jhin guessed, from the shreds of clothing and armor. A foul stench hit him, and he winced. Jhin could not remember of what he had been doing before he had entered his frenzy, but judging by the state of the corpse in front of him... Something terrible had just happened. 

The appendages were ripped cleanly from the main body, large gashes decorating them all over. What looked like the intestines had been ripped out, cut and splayed out, spilling bile onto the already blood covered ground. The bones that usually protected the heart had been crushed, puncturing the heart that had been torn again, by large gashes. There was a large shape forcefully shoved into the body, and upon closer inspection of the bloodied object, Jhin recognized the head of this... body. It was disfigured beyond repair, but definitely human. Even to Jhin, the sight was too much and he felt like retching.

It was then Jhin noticed his pants were lowered, his groin area stained with the same tainted blood and bile that covered the mess in front of him. Jhin could only stare. There were still larger chunks of flesh and possibly pieces of vital organ sticking to his member and he quickly wiped it off. Suddenly hit by an overwhelming wave of revulsion, Jhin stood up, and quickly put back his pants, hissing in disgust. There were no memories to speak of, but even he knew that he must have crossed the line here.

He turned to face the pile of blood and flesh and hesitated. There was no beauty in this. The least he could do was put it out of view. Jhin crouched down and began to dig, a hole deep enough to conceal the remains as much as he could. The ground was sticky, stained with that vile blood that reeked. Sweat trickled down his face, and he felt deeply uncomfortable underneath his mask. But it felt right, as something unresolved and vile stirred deep in him. 

Jhin did the best he could and buried the remains. He found some blades amongst the clothes, and buried them alongside the flesh and limbs. Finally, the scent seem to be going away, or it was just Jhin becoming numb to it. He breathed in, trying to calm himself. He marked the nearest tree with his clawed finger, engraving a small "x" as if to mark the spot held hidden treasure. Yet no gold or jewels would be found here, only regrets. Jhin was certain that was one thing he felt, even if he could not remember why.

Perhaps it was better to not dwell on these things. Jhin continued to stare at the mound, and many questions were raised in his mind, yet he shook his head. There was a nagging feeling that... to reopen any more wounds would cause more terrible things to occur. Speaking of wounds, he had a stinging one, right in his chest. Where did that come from? He could not recall.

Jhin placed his hand at the wound and tenderly touched it. He hissed as it stung, but the pain was coming elsewhere. It took him a while to realize it was his own heart, aching and making him feel... odd. The sensation was akin to someone taking ahold of his heart, and squeezing it very tightly. Jhin cursed his heart, and turned, forcing himself to stop looking at the bloodied mound. It was for the best.

What had happened that day was something Jhin did not want to remember. It was when had completely lost all control, and gone berserk. It was a haunting feeling, creeping up on him like the guilt that he felt. He didn’t want to lose control like that again. After all, he still had some dignity, or what he claimed to be dignity. He could not create his vision of beauty if the beast inside wanted to create bloodied messes.

As Jhin left the scene, an odd word lingered on his tongue. It was no word from any language he recognized, nor did he remember if it was a name. Jhin knew it was important, but could not remember why. He had a suspicion it was related to what had happened back there. Perhaps it was for the best to forget.

With his mind wandering in the late night sky, Jhin gazed up at the peeking stars and whispered the word, the odd feeling still nagging at the back of his mind.

_Kano._

 


End file.
